


Make you feel my love

by Popstar



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Ben wants other things, Friends to Lovers, Gwil is oblivious and just wants Ben to be happy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: Ben wants to borrow a book from Gwilym, who demands a dinner in return so the two of them can catch up a little. Ben gets a little more than just the book from Gwilym.





	Make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> I cheated a bit and combined two tumblr prompts. [edgy-fluffball](http://edgy-fluffball.tumblr.com) gave me the prompt "Can I borrow that book of your?" and [miasanmadridista](http://miasanmadridista.tumblr.com/) gave me the prompt "Are you flirting with me?" - So, as I was writing this little thing, it somehow turned into this...
> 
> [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) is the best person on the world and she's the best for reading this over and giving me all the critic I needed. <3 
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from Adele. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

When his phone starts ringing where he has left it on the kitchen counter Gwilym almost drops the can of beans he wants to put in the cupboard. Quickly he shoves it on the shelf and then reaches for his phone, smiling when Ben’s face lights up the screen. “Hey Ben, I haven’t heard from you in a week. I was starting to think something was wrong.”

Ever since award season ended they made a promise to each other that they would keep in touch, would stay friends. And there truly hasn’t been many times in which Gwil didn’t hear from Joe, Rami, Allen or, in this case, Ben. They truly stuck to their promise and Gwil did his best to hold up his end of the bargain as well. He regularly texts, sends pictures, leaves voice messages or calls them. There just isn’t a longer period where he wants to be without them.

These people have become his second family and he loves them dearly. Even if he loves one of them a little more.

Ben’s soft laugh pulls him out of his thoughts. “Sorry, mate. Been a bit busy. How are you?”

“Good, busy as well, you know.” Gwil tucks the phone between his head and his shoulder to put away the last groceries he has bought just before Ben called him. “I’m still waiting back on an audition, you know, the one I told you about? Haven’t heard anything and it’s been over two months.”

“Ah, I know the feeling.” Ben sighs in sympathy. “I’m sure you’ll hear back. And if you don’t... well they’re idiots for not acknowledging your talent.”

Gwilym laughs, almost dropping the phone in the process and he reaches up to grab it again, tucking it back. “Thanks. I appreciate that.”

“Anytime, mate. Listen, why I’m calling... Can I borrow that book of yours? The one you’ve been talking about for ages? The one about Shakespeare.”

“Sure. I have to check where I put it though or if I lent it to someone else already.” Gwil hums, trying to remember what book about Shakespeare he has been reading in the last weeks. Or months. He has a few of them, but he thinks he remembers the specific one Ben is requesting. “Are you having one of your reading phases again, Ben?” He asks with a small chuckle. Ben, as he has let on, sometimes has phases in which he binge-reads several books in weeks before he doesn’t touch one again for months afterwards. Gwil doesn’t want to admit it but he finds it endearing. It might have something to do with their job as well. After all, if they are doing a project, it’s pretty hard to read anything but things that go with it so they don’t get distracted. He definitely knows that from personal experience.

“Got me.” Ben laughs softly. “I’ve been reading anything I got my hands on these past days. And I’m out of reading material. And then I remembered that you’ve been talking about a book about Shakespeare’s life that got me interested and well...”

“No worries. I think I know where I left it. You should come by for dinner though. So you don’t come all the long way to East London just for a book,” Gwil suggests and presses his lips together for a moment. He hasn’t seen Ben in ages. Living in the same city should mean they get to see each other more often than Joe or Rami, for example, but Gwil has seen more of Joe these past months than Ben, funnily enough, and he misses him.

Of course he misses all of them dearly; he doesn’t make a secret out of that, especially not towards them. But he misses one a little more than the others and that might have something to do with the fact that Gwilym has feelings for Ben, has had for a very long time. He doesn’t know when it started exactly, but one day he just knew he had feelings for him. Feelings that went way past friendship and the initial attraction he had felt for him in the beginning.

Lust is something Gwil can deal with. That he can handle. He’s had his fair share of crushes like this in his life. They are quite easy to overcome, as he has learned, when they get ignored, like a fire that dies down when it’s not fuelled with any burnable materials. He knows how to handle these things. But feelings that go beyond that are a bit harder to ignore. Gwil has tried, and failed.

“A fucking world trip,” Ben agrees and laughs once more, pulling Gwil out of his thoughts again and he closes the cupboard door, biting his lip gently.

“You should just move here. It’s beautiful.”

“Hipster is the word you’re looking for, I assume.”

Gwil laughs at that. He’s been accused by too many people to count that he’s a hipster and lives in one of the most hipster-y parts of town. “I can’t deny that. But still beautiful.”

“I love your flat, too, so that’s a plus. Even if it’s a world trip away. Anyway. Should I bring wine if you’re making dinner?”

“Bring a red one.” Gwil smiles to himself, already pulling open the door of the cupboard he has just closed to check for ingredients or if he needs to head to the shops once more. He already makes a list in his head, going through the recipes and things he could cook. Luckily Ben is not a picky eater, so Gwilym can run wild with his creations, even though he’ll probably settle for something easy and nice. He doesn’t want to admit it but he is more than excited to see Ben again. Maybe his heart is racing a little bit. But that might be an exaggeration.

“I’ll bring two bottles. See you at six, mate?”

“Yeah, see you at six.” With that Gwilym ends the call and puts his phone down again, a light spring to his step as he makes his way over to the fridge.

 

—

 

Ben arrives earlier than expected. But he’s carrying three bottles of wine and a smile, making Gwilym laugh as he opens the door. “Food isn’t done yet,” he says in greeting and moves in to wrap Ben up in a tight hug.

“Don’t care. We can have a glass of wine already.” Ben chuckles as he returns the hug, one arm wrapped tightly around Gwil’s back while the other is busy holding a bag with the bottles.

“I like the way you’re thinking, Ben Jones.” Gwil waggles his eyebrows as he pulls back and lets him enter, gently guiding him along with a hand on the small of his back. “But three bottles? Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Nah. Although, maybe. I haven’t seen you drunk in a while.” Ben toes off his trainers and slips out of his jacket before he actually hangs it up, making Gwil laugh softly. He’s never been the tidiest but it seems like he has learned how to act around other people. That or he just cares that Gwil likes to keep his flat tidy.

“You haven’t seen me in a while period, drunk or not.” Gwil shrugs and takes a bottle from him, nodding approvingly at the choice Ben has made. It’s one of his favourites. He doesn’t quite know if Ben did it on purpose or if he just happens to like the wine, too, but it does funny things to his stomach, and Gwil really feels stupid for acting like a teenager in love.

“And that’s a shame.” Ben gives him a gentle smile and nods into the flat. “Smells delicious already.”

“C’mon, kitchen. Then you can see for yourself that it looks good, too. Let’s hope that the taste lives up to it as well.” Gwil guides him along into said room where he already has set the table and laid out the book Ben has asked for, the food simmering on the stove.

“Wicked.” Ben makes a beeline for the book, exchanging it for the bottles he has been carrying as he puts them on the table and picks it up instead. “I’m really looking forward to reading that.” He turns it in his hands, his eyes flicking over the back before he looks up and beams at Gwilym.

He can’t help but smile back; feeling like the air got knocked out of him. The way Ben smiles so openly and sweetly and just for him takes Gwilym’s breath away. He wants to make him happy. He always does. It’s a gratification for him as well. He just wants to make sure that Ben’s smile is meant for him, and no one else. It’s selfish, yeah, but Gwil has had years of pining after Ben that make him feel like he can be selfish for once in his life. Especially since he is never going to act on it anyway.

It’s one thing to have feelings for a friend, and another story to actually act on them and confess one’s love. He would never do anything to jeopardise their friendship and the closeness they have built. Ben trusts him blindly and Gwilym is quite sure that Ben sees him like a big brother, just like he does with Rami, Joe or Allen. If Ben actually returned his feelings Gwil is quite sure that he would already know.

“When you’re done with it you can ring me and we’ll meet up for another dinner. Sounds like a good deal, doesn’t it?” Gwil raises an eyebrow and then moves to the counter to open the bottle he has in his hands. He smells at the wine for a moment and hums contently. “Good choice. I haven’t had that in a while and it’s one of my favourites.”

Ben hums and steps up to Gwil after having put down the book again. “I know.” When Gwil looks down at him he is smiling, his teeth digging into his lower lip a bit. “You said you liked a pinot noir and thought it’s a good fit for tonight.”

“Yeah. It is. Goes with the food perfectly.” Gwil smiles back, a warm feeling spreading out in his stomach as he looks at Ben. He did remember that it’s Gwil’s favourite and he specifically picked it for the night. It does a funny thing to him, making him smile like an idiot, probably. To hide the fact that he’s an idiot in love he turns to the wine once more to pour both of them a glass and then hands one to Ben. “To a good night then.”

“To a good night.”

They clink their glasses together, sharing a deep look, before they take a sip of the wine. Gwil lets his eyes slip closed for a moment, letting the liquid roll over his tongue while he’s tasting it, before he swallows and hums contently. He blinks his eyes open again to find Ben looking at him once more, or still, Gwil isn’t quite sure. “Definitely a good wine.” 

“Yeah.” Ben hums in agreement and takes a sip as well, keeping his gaze on Gwil though over the rim of the glass and Gwil has to swallow, his throat suddenly feeling dry, his fingers tingling. If he didn’t know better he’d definitely think that Ben is flirting with him. But that’s not likely, not at all. Ben has never made any remark about maybe liking men in general, and if he did, and that’s a big if, he definitely would not go for someone like Gwil. He’d find a pretty, handsome young man that can keep up with his looks and his humour. Not an old grump who likes cricket more than it’s good for him and teases him when England loses against Wales at the rugby.

Gwil, even though he has experienced people liking him in the past, especially after they did BoRhap, has never got accustomed to the thought of people finding him attractive. He’s lanky, has got puny arms and easily goes a bit pudgy around the waist. If he didn’t go running he’d look even worse. Sure, there are things he likes about himself, too, but it doesn’t convince him that it’s enough to make someone like Ben want someone like him.

He clears his throat and gestures to the table. “We should sit down. As I said, the food still needs a bit. You can tell me what you’ve been up to these last months and why you’ve vanished from the surface of the earth. I was worried.” Gwil chuckles a little and takes another sip of the wine, already feeling the warmth of it spreading through him. It’s never a good idea to drink wine on an empty stomach, but who is he to decline a good glass of pinot noir? And he might need a bit of liquid courage to survive the night. Maybe he didn’t think this through. It’s been a while since he met Ben without anyone of the others present and having him to himself now doesn’t help with his feelings for him.

“It’s not been that long, has it?” Ben lifts his eyebrows as he follows Gwil to the table and huffs a little. “God, I think it has. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to neglect you or anything. But I didn’t meet up with Joe either, if that’s any consolation?”

Gwil laughs softly as he grabs his glass and the bottle to carry it over to the table where Ben has already taken a seat. “I don’t think that makes it better. Although... Yes, it does. I’m petty. Of course that does make it a little better.”

Ben laughs as well and shakes his head. “I knew it’d help.” He waggles his eyebrows. “We should upload a photo later, just to mess with him, like in the good old times. Or send him one, at least. We haven’t done that in a while either.”

“I like the way you think.” Gwil raises his glass and winks at him, before he takes another sip and then rests his chin in his hand, watching Ben attentively. He really hasn’t changed much, there’s his normal weight gain he’s going through when he doesn’t have to stay in shape for a role, but Gwil likes it just as when Ben is buff and in shape. He looks good, more than good, actually, and it’s not just the few sips of wine talking. Ben has always had a handsome face, but looking at him now, seeing him sitting in Gwil’s kitchen, actually drives it home for Gwil. He has missed him so much and he didn’t even realise.

“I know.” Ben winks back before he tips his head back in another laugh, exposing his nice throat. Gwil can feel blood rush south and he quickly averts his eyes. God, he’s always loved Ben’s neck, smooth and inviting to bury his face in the crook of it, leaving red, angry marks on the pale skin. He definitely needs to concentrate on something else. So he takes another sip of his wine and then focuses his attention back on Ben.

“So. Project?”

“Always so nosy.”

“I could ask about your love life, if you rather answered that?”

Ben snorts. “None existent? Pretty easy to answer.”

Gwil frowns at that. “Again? I thought you were dating... what’s her name again?” He waves his left hand around trying to remember the name of the last girl Ben has been with. Of course it didn’t sit right with Gwil and still doesn’t, but he’s long come to accept the fact that Ben isn’t bi and there will never be anything between them.

“No. That’s been over for months. How long didn’t we see each other?” Ben lifts an eyebrow. “Happily single ever since. Well, not happy. But single. I still... There is someone. But I haven’t figured out how to tell them yet that I want more than friendship.”

“Ohh.” Gwil leans forward at that and raises his eyebrows, his curiosity sparked by that. No matter how much it pains him to think about Ben having feelings for someone else he definitely needs to know for his own sake. Maybe he can finally move on if he knows more about this. And he needs to know Ben is happy, because that’s what he wants for him, what Ben deserves. What he always deserves. “Tell me more.”

Ben chuckles, a hint of colour on his cheeks and he takes another sip of his wine. “Not much to tell. I think I’ve known for a while, didn’t want to admit it and it took me months to figure out I had feelings.”

Gwil swallows. “So it’s serious?”

“Yeah. Well, no. The feelings are, yes, but I haven’t figured out a way to tell them.” Ben shrugs softly and gives Gwil a sheepish look. He looks a bit uncomfortable, but he is still holding Gwil’s gaze steadily and with the way he is talking about it, Gwil knows that he really wants to share it.

“You should tell them! Maybe this would lead to something. You can never know if someone loves you back or not. Did they give you any signs?” He can’t help his curiosity. Aside from the fact that he’s hurting himself, he just wants to see Ben smile, and if that means that Gwil will have to hold back on his own love life, well, then he’s got to suffer through that.

“No, you can’t. And yeah... they have given me signals. Sometimes mixed ones? Like, they are flirting with me pretty heavily on one day and on the next they are just acting normal again, like nothing ever happened between us. It’s a bit confusing.”

Gwil hums. “I bet.” He frowns at that and then finishes his glass, trying to buy some time while he thinks about an answer. “I mean, you’ll never know until you tell them. And it’s not bad to tell someone your feelings, especially if they have flirted with you already. I’d say go for it.”

“Are you speaking out of personal experience?” Ben takes the last sip of his wine as well and holds out his glass for a refill, making Gwil chuckle while he pours both of them more wine.

“Definitely not. I’m a coward. I’d rather die alone than make the first move. You know me, I’m shy.” He shrugs and then puts the bottle down again.

Ben stares at him. “You. Shy?”

“I am!”

“You are everything but shy.”

“I am when it comes to things like these. I never know what to say or how to address someone. I wouldn’t know what to do. All my relationships were always started by the other person.” Gwil lifts his shoulders in a shrug again. He’s not proud to admit it, but he definitely doesn’t know how to handle these things. It’s not easy to admit one’s feelings and he is quite afraid to get his heart broken in the process.

“You are... quite something.” Ben chuckles softly and shakes his head. “So, if you had feelings for someone and were friends with them, you’d just sit it out and hoped for the best?”

“Basically, yeah.” Gwil blushes a little, suddenly feeling ashamed about that. He’s older than Ben; he should be brave enough to address stuff like that. But he wasn’t lying when he told Ben that he has always been a coward then it comes to feelings. He just doesn’t want to get hurt. And the months of having unrequited feelings for Ben have driven the thought home even more. He’d rather be alone and see the other person find their happiness than try something, get disappointed and heartbroken in the process.  
It’s quite the contrary to his career, or other life choices. But sometimes life is funny like that and Gwil hasn’t had the courage to change that about himself. After all his private life and his professional life are two pairs of shoes.

“Why?” The look on Ben’s face is soft, as soft as the sound of his voice and Gwil swallows dry for a moment.

“I don’t know? Usually because I’m not someone’s type?” It hurts a bit to admit it, especially to Ben, but he’s glad that he’s getting the words out, his cheeks growing hot with the confession. He doesn’t think he’s the greatest catch of them all, not like Ben is. He isn’t as funny as Joe, for example, and he can name a dozen other people who are way better than him. He just can’t wrap his head around the fact that someone could like a big dork like himself.

“Mate. You’re smashing. You’re fit. You... you honestly don’t know that?” Ben stares at him, obviously quite astonished by Gwil’s confession.

“Um... Thanks?” Gwil blushes a little more and bites his lip. He never really believed it and he’s not sure he ever will, but hearing it from Ben makes his heart flutter a bit more than he’d like to admit.

“You better bloody believe it.” He reaches over to nudge him lightly. “God, Gwil, if I’d known that you thought of yourself like this all this time... I...” He shakes his head, his voice trailing off, leaving Gwil a little puzzled with what he is trying to say.

“It’s not a biggie, Ben.” He laughs softly, trying to laugh it off as he shakes his head and gets up to look after the food. “I’m probably not going to die alone. Hopefully. I just might not end up with the one I was hoping for, but feelings change. People change. And hopefully there’s someone out there for me as well.”

He means it. People do change and he is sure that he will overcome his feelings for Ben eventually. He might just need a little more time. Or see Ben with someone else, so he gets reminded of the fact that he is off the market and nothing would ever happen between them. Even though it didn’t really help the last time around either. “Food’s about to be done. So no more talk about this.”

Ben snickers at that. “Subtle.”

Gwil ignores him in favour of looking into the pots and checking in how the meat is doing before he grabs the plates he has already put aside and starts draping the food lovingly on there. Once Gwil has served their food they actually enjoy it without going into detail of anyone’s love life anymore. It’s nice, of course. Spending time with Ben always is, and slowly but surely Gwil is getting slightly buzzed, the wine and the food a good mixture together. Ben seems to have taken to the effect of the alcohol as well with the way he keeps smiling and giggling about Gwil’s jokes that are a bit too flat. 

He has always laughed at Gwil’s jokes, sure, and that’s something that has always made Gwil insanely proud even without the feelings in the mix, but today Ben seems a little more determined to like what Gwil is saying. Not that Gwil minds, but it’s still something that he notices.

They have a great dinner, chatting about this and that, but keeping the conversation light, probably on purpose, at least from Gwil’s side. He definitely feels more comfortable when they spend a nice time together without getting to the heavy topics like relationships, missed chances or unrequited feelings. That hits a little too close to home for Gwil’s liking.

After they have opened the second bottle of wine they move to the living room where Gwil lights a few candles and puts on some decent music, keeping the volume low though so they can still talk easily. The setting is almost romantic. Gwil puts down the lighter and shakes his head with an amused chuckle.

“A penny for your thoughts.” Ben’s comment makes him look up and shrug.

“I just thought it’s quite the romantic set up.”

Ben smiles up at him and pats the space on the couch next to him. “It is,” he agrees with a chuckle. “Don’t mind though. I love candles. I’m a hopeless romantic and a big sap.”

Gwil chuckles. “Me too. Always have been the biggest softie.”

“I know.” Ben smiles and takes his glass before he hands Gwil his own. “To a romantic night then.”

Gwil laughs at that and clinks his glass against Ben’s, holding his gaze as he returns the toast and then takes a sip of his wine, with his eyes still on Ben’s. It’s surreal, almost, with the way they are looking at each other; this actually feels like a proper date. The set up around them does the rest, candlelight and soft music making it definitely feel romantic.

“I’ve missed your cooking skills. I’ll have to come by more often in the future so I’ll get more decent meals.” Ben leans his head back against the cushions of the couch, melting into it and clearly getting comfortable as he blinks up at Gwil, a cheeky grin prominent on his pretty features.

“Oh c’mon, it’s not like you can’t cook yourself. You’re not even half bad,” Gwil answers and shakes his head, laughing slightly. “I’ve tasted your food before. You’re not as bad as you pretend to be.”

“Yeah, but I hate cooking. And I especially hate doing it just for myself.” Ben shrugs. “So you’ll have to come by more often if I’m supposed to cook.”

“Then you’ll need to move closer because I’m not going to do a world trip just so you can cook for me.”

“Aw. That makes me sad.” Ben pushes his lower lip out in a pout, making Gwil’s gaze drop to his mouth. It’s such a pretty mouth, especially when Ben pouts like that and Gwil is only human. A human who hasn’t had sex in a while and is slightly drunk. So of course his mind goes straight to the gutter.

“Sorry,” he offers a little belatedly and shrugs, making Ben laugh. He reaches out and nudges Gwil lightly, making him fall back into the cushions as he is not even trying to pretend to sit up straight.

“I don’t believe a single word.”

“That was a single word.”

“God, sometimes I hate you. Drink your wine, you’re annoying.”

Gwil laughs and reaches out to ruffle Ben’s hair slightly before he dutifully raises his glass and takes a sip. “I’ve missed you, Ben. Why has it been so long since we met up for dinner and just chatted?”

Ben shrugs. “I don’t know? We’ve been busy, mostly, I think. It happens sometimes. But that doesn’t mean we’re not friends anymore.”

“Luckily not.” Gwil smiles at him and hums. “I’ve got to admit, I was a bit scared we wouldn’t stay friends after the award season ended and BoRhap was completely done for us. All of us, I mean. Rami and Lucy obviously would stay together, but I was a bit scared we would all drift apart.”

Ben nods. “Yeah, I know. But you know Joe. He would never let that happen. He glued himself to Rami for 12 years; you knew he’d do the same to us.”

“You’re right about that.” Gwil laughs softly and shakes his head a little. “He practically lives in my guestroom whenever he is in London. I’ve told him to get a flat, finally, but he still hasn’t done it, and I don’t think he ever will. I have the feeling he likes my guestroom too much for that.”

“I don’t think it’s the guestroom he particularly likes.” Ben chuckles softly. “But I can’t blame him. I love your flat. I’d move in right on the spot if you let me.”

“Well, I’ve got a spare room. You might need to share it with Joe from time to time, but other than that, it’s free.” Gwil’s eyes fix him again, his heart beating a little faster. Of course he knows that this is just the two of them joking around. But it’s a nice thought. He would really love to share a flat with Ben. No matter that he is messy or lets his stuff lie around everywhere. It would mean he’d get to see him more often and Gwil would really, really like that.

“Good.” Ben grins back at him. “I’ll just move into your bedroom when Joe is here, so he can have the bed.”

Gwil laughs out loud at that. “Why’s that? You shared a bed with him before. Or do you want to tell me you just did it for the gram?” He gasps in mock shock, placing a hand over his chest as he looks at Ben with wide eyes.

“Sorry. All for the gram.” Ben lifts his free hand and then his shoulder in a shrug, before he bursts out laughing as well. “But I’d rather share with you than Joe. He snores.”

“That is true. Dear lord, that man saws wood, I tell you.” Gwil pulls a face. “I mean, we all do it, of course. But his level of snoring is way beyond good and evil.”

“What do you mean, we all do it? I do not snore!” Ben nudges him lightly and squints at him.

“You do. It’s not bad. But you do snore.” Gwil chuckles and shrugs. He doesn’t say it, but it’s almost cute how Ben pretends to be offended about this. Gwilym knows him better than he thinks and he definitely knows when Ben is acting up.

Ben just chuckles and shakes his head. “You know too much about me.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

“It is! You could use everything against me.”

Gwil huffs out at that, almost a little affronted. “I’d never do that!” It’s not just that he could never do it to a friend; he specifically could never do it to Ben. He loves that man way too much to ever let anything happen to him or let him feel pain. Gwil wants to protect him from the world and make sure that Ben is happy. An evening like this one only drives the thought home again. He just wants to make him smile and wants to make sure he has what he needs in life. Even if it’s just as his friend.

Ben smiles softly at him and rolls his head to the side, reaching out to run his fingers gently over Gwil’s lower arm. Gwil has rolled up the sleeves of his jumper because he has started to feel hot and thus he gets to feel Ben’s gentle touches directly against his skin. A pleasant shiver runs down his spine and Gwil turns his head as well, his gaze locking with Ben’s once more. For the millionth time he feels captured by his green eyes, unable to look away.

The atmosphere between them shifts a little. It’s suddenly a lot heavier than Gwil would have thought it could ever turn out. It’s almost electrifying, their gazes locked with each other, Ben’s fingers on Gwil’s skin. He can feel arousal bubble up in him, just from a simple touch like this and he licks over his own lips that feel suddenly dry.

With the way Ben keeps seeking him out, his touches light and teasing and with the way he is looking at Gwil, he can’t help but think that maybe Ben really is flirting with him. It’s absurd, the whole thought, he knows it, but Ben keeps biting his lip and looking at Gwil through his lashes with his green eyes intensely searching Gwil’s and while Gwil might not be the best at reading people’s advances towards him, he can definitely read Ben. Has always been able to do so, especially since he saw how he acted around other people, how he flirted with other people. These were images that Gwil would never get out of his head. And now his touches, looks and gestures are directed towards Gwil and he’s a little out of his depth here, but the alcohol is giving him more confidence than he’d normally have.

“Are you flirting with me?” He asks eventually, the tone of his voice light and the smile on his lips cheeky. He is trying to be funny while at the same time he is trying to figure out the situation. It’s one thing to know what Ben’s advances look like, but an entirely different story when suddenly he is the one on the receiving end of them.

Ben’s lips quirk upwards in a smug smile. “What if I were?”

Gwil’s breath hitches in his throat at that; his eyes widening. He can’t believe what he just heard. Ben definitely is flirting with him and Gwil is more than out of his depth. He has meant it as joke, halfway, at least. Even though he has hoped, he hasn’t thought Ben would really mean it. Of course he wants to flirt back, mainly because he has been pining after Ben for longer than he wants to admit. But like he said, he’s really not the best at these situations, no matter how good an actor he is. He can pretend, yeah, but flirting for his own benefit has never been his strong suit. The alcohol is making him bolder than ever though and he raises an eyebrow. “I would want to kiss you.”

Ben lifts his eyebrows at that as well and he laughs huskily. “What are you waiting for then?” And without waiting for an answer he leans forward, catching Gwil’s lips with his own. He makes it easy for him, giving him a moment to adjust or to pull back but Gwil tilts his head and tangles his fingers in Ben’s hair. Ben uses the opportunity to lick into Gwil’s mouth as he presses closer to him, immediately wanting to feel him close as it seems. Not that Gwil minds. He loves feeling Ben against him. 

It makes Gwil’s skin tingle and his fingers twitch so he wraps his arm around him, pulling him closer. Ben doesn’t need to be told twice and he shifts over, almost on Gwil’s lap. The kiss grows in heat, both of them desperate for more. Gwil pulls away from him for a moment to take in his face, admire the flushed skin and his already swollen looking lips. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he whispers and then takes Ben’s glass from him to put it on the coffee table along with his own before he wraps both of his arms around him to pull him into another kiss, licking back into Ben’s mouth. He doesn’t even give Ben a chance to reply, not that he seems to mind.

Ben goes easily, he moves forward and this time he actually straddles him, pressing himself closer to Gwil as he kisses him back, his fingers moving into Gwil’s hair as he thrusts his hips down, making both of them groan from the friction. They definitely are desperate and Gwil can’t help but move his hands down to cup Ben’s bum, giving it a gentle squeeze. It gets him the reaction he wanted; Ben pressing himself closer against Gwil and grinding down on him again. So Gwil squeezes a little harder, making Ben moan into the kiss even more.

“Bedroom?” He manages to whisper between kisses, before Ben kisses down his neck, nuzzling him for a moment. “God, I want to fuck you so bad. Please tell me you have done this before.”

“I have.” Ben leans back to smile at him, cocky and a bit smug. “And yeah, I want you to fuck me, too.” 

Gwil looks up at him, taking in the look on his face, his trademark smile and the way he bites his lip. Ben looks like sin itself and he definitely knows it. But suddenly Gwil needs to stop, his hands move up to Ben’s hips instead of cupping his bum. He wants to ask, wants to know if this is more than just sex for Ben, because Gwil can’t do it, can’t do just sex and no feelings. He’s already feeling too much, his heart ready to burst with all of what he’s feeling for Ben. Of course he has thought about having sex with him but usually that involved feelings on both sides and Gwil isn’t sure if that is the case right now. And he really wants to ask, but he’s too afraid of the answer he’ll get and that he wouldn’t like it.

But Ben is looking at him in a way that doesn’t let him say no to this. He wants to have sex with him. He wants him, and if this is the only time Gwil will have him, he’s going to take whatever he can get, or whatever Ben is willing to give him, broken heart and all. Because if Gwil is really honest, he’s not thinking with his brain or his heart right now, but with other parts of his anatomy instead. “Good.” His voice sounds raspy to his own ears and he moves one hand to give Ben’s bum a light slap, watching in awe how his lips part and he lets out a slight gasp. “Move then.”

Ben doesn’t need to be told twice and he scrambles off Gwil’s lap, already pulling his own jumper over his head. His t-shirt follows suit and he lets both fabrics drop to the ground while Gwil just leans back against the cushions of the couch, spreading his legs a little as he watches him. Ben gives him a sensual look and then he slides his hands over his chest, down to where his jeans ride low on his hips. Gwil’s gaze follows the movement of his hands and then he starts to open his jeans, popping open the button before he pulls down the zipper slowly, and making Gwil lick over his lips.

He is on his feet in no time, grabbing Ben’s hips with both hands. “God, you’re so fucking sexy,” he whispers and then he pulls him flush against him, his hands moving to cup Ben’s bum once more, pulling him up on his toes as he leans down to kiss him passionately, claiming his mouth once more. He can’t get enough of him, can’t get enough of kissing him, touching him and feeling him.

Eventually he manages to let go of Ben enough so they can move towards the bedroom. As much as Gwil likes kissing him, he’s definitely not good at coordinating himself and Ben enough to walk while they snog. On the way to the bedroom he pulls his own jumper over his head, marvelling a little at the fact that Ben stares at him like he is the best thing he has ever laid eyes on, followed by an amazed mumble of “fuck”. It makes Gwil blush a little and he moves his hand into Ben’s neck, squeezing gently as he watches in appreciation how Ben leans into the touch, his mouth going slack once more. It’s something Gwil wants to explore, wants to know more about. But it’s also something that needs consent and a lot of talking. Maybe, if chances are good, they get to explore this, sometime in the future. Gwil makes a mental note to keep it in mind, should it ever come to a talk. But definitely not without one. So Gwil moves his hand down over Ben’s muscular back and then guides him into the room.

As soon as the door is closed behind them, they don’t lose any time and Gwil doesn’t stop Ben anymore either so the two of them lose the rest of their clothes and Gwil places his glasses on the nightstand before they are back on each other again, falling onto the bed in a mess of limbs and giggles, kissing, touching and grinding against each others’ bodies. It’s desperate, passionate and totally them that Gwil feels almost like it’s too much. He wants to bask in the feelings; wants to take his time with him and explore Ben’s body. He wants to know what makes him scream and moan, what it is that turns him on. But he also knows that they don’t have time for this. They are both too desperate for that right now.

Ben is loud; loud enough for both of them, and it’s a fucking turn on, with the way he keeps moaning and begging for more, so all Gwil can do is praise him. He praises him for being pretty, for taking Gwil’s fingers so well and the way he keeps his legs spread. Ben’s reaction to Gwil’s words, and his voice, is immediate, and he arches a little more into his touches, begging and babbling incoherently, even though Gwil hasn’t even fully started yet.

When Gwil finally slides home, his condom covered cock pushing into Ben, he grabs onto his legs, spreading them a little further apart and Ben moans louder than before. He has his head thrown back, his lips parted and eyes closed in pleasure, while his fingers move around, in desperate need of something to hold on to. They find the sheets first before they grab onto Gwil, pulling him in closer, as Ben’s mouth finds his again. It’s the most beautiful sight Gwil has ever laid eyes on, as clichéd as that sounds, and it turns him on to no end. He never wants it to end, and while he has some stamina, his orgasm eventually hits him hard, Ben and he almost coming simultaneously, with one of Gwil’s hands wrapped around his cock, and Gwil groans, riding out his orgasm while Ben shudders beneath him, his fingernails digging into Gwil’s back.

He collapses half on top of Ben, half on the mattress and barely manages to get rid of the condom before he is out like a light, sleep washing over him almost instantly.

 

—

 

Gwil wakes up the next morning to soft fingers running through his hair and he slowly blinks his eyes open. Since he doesn’t have his glasses on, his vision is a little blurred but it’s enough to make out Ben in bed next to him, nose stuck in the book he wanted to borrow and his fingers busy running through Gwil’s hair, gently scratching over his scalp.

He smiles and closes his eyes again. This is something he can definitely get used to. He wants to say something, wants to know what is going to happen now. But he’s got the feeling that they are on a good track, the fingers in his hair a nice indicator for this.

If Ben wanted to run, he would’ve already done so. Of course, there is still the chance that he just wants sex, or some friends with benefits thing. But Gwil can’t help but think that this is going to be something else, more than that. He’s got a good feeling.

Before he can say something though, he actually just shuffles a little closer and drifts off again. The soft fingers in his hair lulling him back to sleep.


End file.
